


Fly me to the moon

by CsjLam



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I also have no idea why I wrote this, I finally know how to write fluff, One Shot, Parrward, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: Parrward stargazing.That’s it.Oh, and Cathy sings for some reason.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves & Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves & Katherine Howard, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea why I wrote this, so this isn’t really the best thing I’ve written.... probably...
> 
> Still, I hope you’ll enjoy! Visit my tumblr (ender1821) if you want to! :D

The soft and distant strums of an acoustic guitar came flowing into the ears of Katherine Howard.

It was a peaceful September night. The six wives of Henry VIII were somehow reincarnated into modern times, and that brought up way too many questions to the six than anyone can ever answer. Still, amidst all the chaos and confusion that the six queens had shared, a few strong bonds managed to form between them.

One of said relationships was between Katherine Howard and Catherine Parr.

At the beginning of their process of getting used to living once again, the two always found themselves rambling to each other about their discoveries about the new world. Whether it be finding out how to operate the toaster correctly and not just sticking random things into it, the new genres of music or the actual name of the “flashing box”.

Katherine always had a knack for learning about the events after her death. The history of the world piqued her interests more than anything else, and she would normally be found hunched over and reading a thick book pertaining to some historic event.

For Catherine, her interests ranged from literature, music, technology to astronomy. The pair were basically who the other queens call “the walking encyclopaedias”. If they weren’t in one of their bedrooms reading, then they would be found in the living room, watching a random documentary.

So, it wasn’t a very huge surprise to them when the two had announced that they had gotten together. The other four had seen that coming a long time ago, maybe even earlier than the two had realised their feelings towards the other. From time to time, Katherine would gush to one of her cousins about something Cathy did, like that one time the blue queen had accidentally brushed their hands on her own.

However, the biggest victim of both of them crushing over the other would definitely be Anna. The poor queen was the receiver of most of their gushing, and it wasn’t even on purpose, the pair were just too in sync. Sometimes, she would even be brought along to their outings, since the two claimed that she seemed “lonely” or that it would’ve been “awkward” with just the two.

Anna suffered from this too long, and she was so happy when she got the news that the two were finally dating.

The fifth queen was roaming through the house when the sound of Cathy’s guitar had reached her ears. The melody came from the backyard, so she ventured out in hopes of finding her outside. What she didn’t expect was for the survivor perched on the rooftop of their house, her hand strumming through the instrument in her hands.

“Get down! Do you have a death wish or something?” She yelled from the ground, which caught the queen’s attention.

“Oh, hey Kitty!” She shouted back to her girlfriend, who didn’t seem amused at the sight at all.

“What are you doing? Come down already!” Katherine stomped onto the grass, warning the blue queen for their actions.

“The sky’s beautiful tonight! Do you want to come up here and watch with me?” She smiled hopefully to the queen on the ground, who sighed at her partner’s reply. Katherine then proceeded to notice the ladder propped next to the door, which led straight upwards to the roof. After a while of thinking, she decided to climbed up the ladder.

Cathy extended her hand outwards, pulling Katherine up onto the roof. The pair laid next to each other, with their gazes fixed onto the stars above. With that, Cathy began pointing at some of the tiny little dots, enthusiastically ranting about each of them.

“Y’know, Cathy.” Katherine grinned, tilting her head at the other, “even though the sky’s pretty, you’re still more gorgeous than any of the stars above.”

“Oh.” Cathy replied with her cheeks flushed, “you’re such a charmer.”

The two stared into each other’s eyes, a warm smile on both their faces.

“Would you like to hear a song?” Cathy suddenly asked, placing her hands onto the guitar.

“Why’d you bring a guitar with you to stargaze?” Katherine smirked, peering down at the instrument in their hands.

“Well...” Cathy trailed off, fixing her gaze onto the ground of the backyard, “I thought the mood was right.”

Katherine gave a small nod to the sixth queen, who then focused her vision onto the strings of the guitar. The pink queen crossed her arms, then laid her head down onto the cold hard surface of the roof, closing her eyes to prepare for the melody.

_“Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars...”_ she began strumming the guitar, with her voice accompanying the melody. Katherine found a smile forming on her face as she heard her girlfriend’s voice, _“let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars...”_

Cathy’s love for astronomy was one that the queens all welcomed. Since the start of their second lives, the sixth queen had discovered all the new findings humans had about the mysterious objects in the sky. After her groundbreaking revelation, she had blabbered on about the planets to Katherine, who always listened quietly by her side.

This time, Cathy had laid out a book in front of her, then proceeded to point at each picture, providing a fun fact about each of the different photographs.

“Did you know that Venus doesn’t have any moons? Nobody knows why, but I learnt online that some researchers suggest that it could have had one in the past!”

“See this red star in the middle? It’s the brightest star in the Scorpio constellation! It’s a red giant called Antares!”

“See this one? It’s actually a twin star, but its light is so bright that you can’t see its companion star next to it!”

“Hmm... that’s weird.” Katherine stopped Cathy after the last fact, then sat up next to her with a grin, “you shine brighter than any star, but I can still see you.”

_“In other words, hold my hand...”_ Cathy’s voice was soft and gentle, if Katherine wasn’t paying attention to the lyrics of the song, she would’ve probably fell asleep, but since she’s on a roof, it’s better for her to be careful, _“in other words, baby, kiss me.”_

Cathy shot a smile at Katherine as she sang the line. If she didn’t continue singing, Katherine would’ve probably already pulled her into a kiss.

_“Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forevermore...”_

Katherine gawked at the sight of her girlfriend playing the guitar, with her head positioned just right for the moonlight to shine on her, accentuating her beauty even more.

_“You are all I long for, all I worship and adore...”_

_“In other words, please be true...”_ Cathy continued, turning her head to face Katherine, with the melody of the guitar slowly fading away, she sang the final line,

_“In other words, I love you.”_

As the song came to an end, Katherine immediately leaned forward, pulling her partner in a deep kiss under the stars.

The queens had no idea what would happen next, but Katherine was sure that as long as Cathy was by her side, spewing out random facts and gracing her days with her melodies, then they’ll survive anything that life throws in their life next.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Parrward in my life.


End file.
